Baseball helmets for minors typically consist of a hard thin shell of solid synthetic resin, inside which is fixedly secured a foam material that is often quite hard--for example at the front and back of the shell. It is conventional for the manufacturers of such baseball helmets to make all of the shells the same size, and then achieve size variations by changing the thickness of the foam material. Thus, the foam in a large-size helmet is relatively thin in comparison to that in a small-size helmet.
Regardless of the size of the person's head, the baseball helmets often do not fit well. Thus, for example, it has become a stereotype of children's baseball to show--for example in a motion picture--a protective helmet sliding around on the minor's head as he or she runs the bases.
A related problem is that of discomfort at the crown of the minor's head. The heavy helmet slides little or much relative to the head, which is not at all comfortable.
What are needed are a method and apparatus whereby stock, off-the-shelf conventional helmets can be made to fit comfortably on the head, with little or no difficulty and at low cost.